When You Have a Crush
by MentalistSweete
Summary: The kids of Fair City are growing up and developing crushes. Contains Yaoi and Yuri. Tobey/Becky; TJ/Victor; Victoria/Eileen; etc.


Hello, my friends. I hope you like. I don't own the characters, merely the idea.

"Becky, what do you do when you think you have a crush?" Twelve-year-old TJ knocks on his fifteen-year-old sister's bedroom door.

Becky had been catching up on her social studies report and her pre-algebra homework. Any time two years ago, she would be at the park with Violet or giving Scoops an inside story to one of Wordgirl's latest escapades. Now her best friends are exclusively dating. When her brother first knocked, she had all intention to ignore him. Once she hears the reason for the intrusion, Becky is on her feet and unlocking the door.

"So," She grabs his arm, leading him to her bed. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Err.. well, you see " He mumbles, averting his eyes.

"You're not still after Wordgirl are you?" She asks in a subtle tone of disgust.

"No, I, err it's um "

"Is it Eileen? You two seemed to have fun last week at the roller rink."

"Nuh-uh. No, Becky it's actually um, I "

"Oh! Is it Tobey's cousin? Do you like like Imogene?"

"You don't get it, Becky!" He suddenly leaps from the bed. "There isn't a lucky girl!"

"So, you lied?" She raises a brow, confused to what he is talking about.

"No. I mean, there isn't a lucky girl."

"Then oh." Becky widens her eyes in understanding. "It's like that. Do I know him?"

"Yeah " He shyly rubs his left arm.

Becky thinks back to eight months ago. Eileen turned thirteen and had quit talking so childish. She had invited the Botsfords, the Bests, Violet and Tobey. After the party, Becky had gone around to find TJ. She finally located him with Victor playing music in the basement. When asked what they had been doing, TJ bashfully rubbed his left arm and replied 'Not much '

"Victor Best?"

"Shh! Not so loud!" He harshly whispers. "You're the one who likes the delinquent."

"Tobey's not I, I mean "

TJ smiles smugly. "Toldja you liked him. When's he getting out?"

He is referring to juvenile hall. Three months ago, Scoops had threatened to release some secretive information about Tobey blackmailing him to finish his homework each night so he could spend extra time with Violet. In response, Tobey fixed a previous miniature robot to shred every document of proof. When Scoops started digging more dirt, Tobey initiated a fight. The robot destroyed the Ming household and Scoops was sent to the hospital. Scoops only stayed in for a couple weeks. When he returned, he and Violet separated from the rest of their elementary group.

"Four days, two hours." She smiles slightly. "Doesn't Victor have detention all this month?"

Last week, Victor had broken into the middle school on a Saturday to change his sister's grades. Victoria had been grounded due to a prank she and Eileen had pulled. Therefore, all she has been focused on has been their parents' divorce and her villainy training by Mr. Big's ex-assistant Leslie. Victoria and Eileen's simple prank in humiliating the boys' gym class had quickly escalated into flooding the auditorium and causing a mild blackout stretching across five blocks the first anything of the sort had happened since Maria, AKA the Energy Monster, had left the planet with Kid Math.

"Yeah. It stops in fifteen days."

He stops pacing around her room. It isn't too girly anymore. She's given away a majority of her unicorns to her new friend April Winters, a transfer from Woodburn. The only exception, actually, is Angelface. Last year, Tobey added a special coating he had created during the annual science fair to the figurine. Becky's particular shelf item is now unbreakable and sits on her cluttered wooden dresser. Across from the dresser, there is a simple desk beside a filled bookcase. Her colors are now blue and orange.

"So, you're cool with this?"

"You liking a Best? I think they're pretty boastful, but it's cool with me if you like him."

"I mean, are you cool that I'm gay?"

"Why not? You're my little brother and I'll always love you. Besides, it's your life. You should live it."

+++++++++ This seems like a huge topic around my school. Please review and let me know what you think! 


End file.
